Josh Brolin
Josh Brolin is an American actor, he portrayed Dr. William Block in Planet Terror. Biography Rugged leading man Josh Brolin was raised on a horse ranch in California, a fact that would come to inform his persona as an actor in years to come. But when the 17 year old made his big-screen debut in 1985's The Goonies, most viewers knew him as the son of actor James Brolin. The younger Brolin didn't shy away from his Hollywood roots, and when he relocated to L.A. to pursue an acting career, he moved in with his dad while he studied the craft under the esteemed Stella Adler. He soon followed his appearance in The Goonies with a lead role in the series Private Eye, and though the show didn't last, Brolin decided to stay in TV, starring in the Western series Young Riders. The show ended its three-year run in 1992, when Brolin's marriage to Alice Adair ended as well, and Brolin seemed intent on flying under the radar for the next several years, pursuing mostly smaller, independent projects like My Brother's War and Mimic. In 2004, he married actress Diane Lane. In 2007, he caught on with a new core group of fans when he played the sinister Doc Block in Robert Rodriguez's instant cult favorite Planet Terror, one half of the Grindhouse double feature. Later that same year, however, he would be reintroduced to audiences on a much huger scale when he took the lead role in the Coen brothers' highly acclaimed No Country for Old Men. The sleeper film would become one of the biggest films of the year, winning the Oscar for Best Picture and making Brolin a household name for the first time in over a decade. Brolin next signed on to play the title role in W., Oliver Stone's satirical biopic about president George W. Bush. Buzz gathered around the project before so much as a trailer was released, praising the actor's complete transformation into what had originally seemed like a strange role for him to play. Although the buzz was that he would garner some awards for his role as the 43rd President, it turned out that a different political film from 2008 would bring him the biggest accolades of his career. His portrayal of Dan White, the man who assassinated Harvey Milk, in Gus Van Sant's Milk garnered Brolin his first Academy Award nomination, as well as a nod from the Screen Actors Guild. In 2010 he would play the title character in the adaptation of the comic book Jonah Hex, but he would find much greater success as the dastardly Tom Chaney in the Coen brothers remake of True Grit. He shares a very funny story in the 2011 documentary Woody Allen: A Documentary. In 2012 he stepped into the successful Men In Black franchise with MiB3, playing a younger version of Tommy Lee Jones's character. Filmography Josh Brolin filmography Trivia *Has lived on a ranch in California with his significant other and their two children. He spent five years performing in and directing plays at the Reflections Festival at the GeVa Theater in Rochester, N.Y. Brolin said, "If I'm any kind of actor now it's because of Rochester." 1996. *Father of Eden Brolin and Trevor Brolin. *Son of actor James Brolin and Jane Cameron Agee (died 1995). *He won the 24th Annual Toyota Pro/Celebrity Race in Long Beach, California in April 2000 22 years after his dad won the tournament. It took him just over 18 minutes to complete the course. He outshone 17 other celebrity and professional drivers including George Lucas, John Elway, and actresses Ashley Judd, Melissa Joan Hart, and Alyson Hannigan. *Announced engagement to girlfriend, actress Minnie Driver 2001. *Stepson of Barbra Streisand. *Ended engagement and relationship, with actress Minnie Driver 2001. *Attended the 2003 Golden Globes with Diane Lane. *July 2003: Engaged to actress Diane Lane. *Stepfather of Diane Lane's daughter Eleanor Lambert from Lane's first marriage to Christopher Lambert. *Collects the art of Malcolm Liepke and Ernst Neizvestny. Sources Biography Trivia Gallery Tommy, Felix & Josh.jpg|Felix, Tommy and Josh (left to right). jl.jpg|Josh. Category:Actor Category:Real World People